Starry Night
by littleride
Summary: Katy has a wonderful friend and horse and her name is flicka, until one day she loses everything.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

auther notes: Hey, this is my first story so please leave comments!! I really need to know if its good or not. I am open to helping comments!! This story is based on

one of my favorite movies flicka!! NOT Hidalgo!! i couldn't find it on the select thingy!! SO SORRY!!

**Bold** Notes

_Italic_ Thoughts from Katy

Underline Author comments

* * *

Chapter One "DAD"

In was a beautiful morning and Katy could hear Flicka out her window. Katy got up and went to her mirror in her bathroom to comb out her brown wavy hair. She looked at the dark circles

under her shiny brown eyes. Rubbing them until they hurt, Katy walked out of the room and picked up her blue jeans of her chair and a red shirt off of her bedroom floor. Struggling to put

those on she pulled them over her head and walked down stairs to eat her breakfast. The wood flooring was cold against her feet. Suzy, there Germen Sheppard (a germen sheppard 

seemed like a good farm dog) opened her eyes and looked up at Katy and pushed herself up, seeking some food. Katy looked in the cabinets for some cereal.

"I forgot. Howard got back last night from collage. He has to eat everything doesn't he." she thought out loud.

She searched all over the kitchen for some food. Finally Katy went to the fridge and peered on top, hopping for some bread to make a sandwich. But there was no bread either. She went to

the table to find a note that read:

**WENT TO THE STORE TO BUY FOOD. AS YOU CAN SEE, HOWARDS BACK. **

**TRY TO FIND SOMETHING TO EAT. THEN HELP YOUR FATHER WITH THE **

**CHORES. **

**LOVE YOU,  
**

**MOM**

So Katy grabbed the last banana out of the basket and went out on the front porch. Walking on her toes so not to get her socks dirty Katy sat on the steps and grabbed her boots that were

right next to the porch steps and slipped them over her feet. It was a beautiful day to take flicka out for a ride through the mountains. The wind was low and the sky had no clouds to be

seen. She went to get flicka and exercise her legs from standing in her stall all night. Grabbing a halter and a lead rope from the tack room as she passed, the horses that just woke up from

the barn doors opening.

"That's weird. I thought dad would go to the barn first in the morning and let the horses out."

"KATY!! Come here." Her dad yelled from behind the barn. "Come and help me!! Hurry"

Katy ran forward. Her mind was racing. _Dad always has -- with him. If he was in trouble, -- would help him_. All she could hear was her heart beating against her chest and her boots hitting the

dirt floor. Pushing The big sliding doors so they almost broke the hinges. Then she froze, she was prepared for anything, but her dad was sitting there with a big smile on his face and leaning

up against a barrel.

"Dad! You scared me to death! What do you want?"

"Gotcha! HAHAHA! I was just having some fun. But I also needed to get your attention, do you want to go for a ride through the mountains?" Rob said, still chuckling from the scare he gave

his daughter.

Katy thought to herself, _'Our relationship as gotten better in the past month, I just wish I didn't have to go back to school.'_

"Yeah, sure. I was planning on taking Flicka out anyway. It would be nice for some company."

So, Finishing their chores of feeding the horses grain and letting them loose with the others, they tacked up Flicka and breezy socks (Katy's little cousin named Breezy Socks when he was

born.) for a ride through The flower filled mountains. But it will be more than a ride through the flowers...

Author notes: As you know the tragedy does note strike until later, prbobly in chaper 4 or 5, if i get that far!! thanks for reading!! that's means a lot!! PLEASE COMMENT!! thanks again, littleride


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Author notes: You must have liked my first one if you are reading this one!! Thank you so much!! Please leave comments so I can better my writing!! thanks!!

**Bold** Notes

_Italic_ Thoughts from Katy

Underline Author comments

Chapter Two "Flicka's secret"

* * *

Arriving back from the ride with her father, Katy saw her mother's car in the driveway and started to head into the barn. She crossed-tied Flicka and as she was taking off her tack, Katy noticed that Flicka had a red spot on her leg. But then she thought for a moment and remembered that they walked through some berry bushes. So she decided to leave it and give her a bath later in the day.

"I promise girl, I will give you that bath later. But I have to go and beat Howard to the food before its gone."

Katy put away the tack in the tack room and Flicka in her stall, she ran up to the house to get a sandwich made before Howard found that mom went to the store. After she made her peanut and banana sandwich, Katy sat down on the porch steps again and looked up to the sky. There were dark clouds that were moving east and they were full with water that looked to come down at any second. Thinking about the ride that her father had taken with her, but that thought had made her think about the bath she was going to give Flicka. Taking one more big bite of her sandwich then throwing the rest to Suzy, Katy got up to feed Flicka and give her that bath she promised her.

On the way to Flickas stall she found some more of the berry juice on the floor. Stopping to inspect in, she heard her father in a stall. She looks up and saw that it was Flicka's stall. From inside the stall Katy could hear her dad Saying 'sorry girl' and 'take it easy'. She wandered over and peered inside the stall and saw here dad getting up from a bending position and putting Flickas berry covered foot down. Rob wandered over to her, still looking at Flicka's hoof.

"You could have told me earlier. She needs to go to the vet tomorrow. Why did you wait?"

Katy starred at him, mind racing from the words that came out of her dad's mouth. Finally her brain connected to her mouth.

"WHAT!? What's wrong with her?!"

"You mean you didn't know?" Rob said with a puzzled look on his face

"Know what? What am I suppose to know?" Katy's eyes were searching for an answer on his face.

"Her leg. She must have walked through a thorn bush or something. Didn't you see it when you groomed her?"

"No, I thought it was berry juice. I remember us walking throw some berry bushes"

"Does that really look like berry juice to you? You have to inspect your horse more carefully in the summer because there are a lot of dangerous things that are poisonous to them. But we can't take her to the vet now, it's raining."

"What are you talking about 'it's raining'? She can't stay like that! She might get an infection! Her chances will rise now that there is moisture in the air! Please dad... we need to take her."

Rob looked into his little girl's eyes and couldn't let his daughter down.

"Get Flicka ready for the trip, I'll go and get the trailer hitched up"

* * *

Author notes: Do not fear there will be more on this story soon. **_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! PLEASE COMMENT!!_** thank you, littleride

* * *


End file.
